1. Field of Invention
This application relates generally to the interconnection of modules in electronic systems and more specifically to interconnections between electronic modules that carry large amounts of data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern electronic systems are often constructed as separate modules. In use, commands and information pass between these modules. One example of an electronic system is an inspection system. For example, inspection systems are used at most airports to inspect baggage. Inspection systems are also used at ports or cargo terminals to inspect containerized cargo. These systems aid in the detection of contraband, such as explosives or illegal drugs, without the need for manually opening the baggage or cargo.
A common type of inspection system uses x-rays to irradiate the item being inspected. A series of detectors receives the x-rays after they have passed through the item being inspected. Information obtained from the detectors passes to a central analysis station where data processing equipment processes the data to automatically indicate the presence of contraband or to present the data in a way that aids a human operator to identify contraband.
For such systems to function properly, commands must be sent from a controller to the x-ray source and the x-ray detectors to coordinate their operation. Also, large amounts of data must be sent from the detectors to the centralized data analysis station.
For the system to function properly, the electronic modules that send information, such as data or commands, and those that receive the information must communicate using the same protocol. Many standard protocols are known. For example, USB 1.1/2.0, IEEE 1394b (“firewire”), ADSL G.dmt, IEEE 1355 (“heterogeneous interconnect”), VITA 17.1-199x (“serial front panel data port”) are all examples of known serial protocols. Each of these protocols has strengths and weaknesses that make each protocol well suited for some applications but not others.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an interconnection protocol that is well suited for use in an inspection system or other similar electronic systems.